roguelegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Crops
Planting crops is a main staple of income in Rogue Legend. Spring, Summer, and Fall are the growing seasons. Plants will grow in their corresponding season, and will die if the season changes. The seed packets are color coded for their seasons, green for Spring, yellow for Summer, and purple for Fall. The exceptions to this are Hay, that grows in all growing seasons and Saplings, that grows in all seasons. Multi-harvest crops remain after being harvested and can be harvested again in the time stated. Other crops are removed entirely, leaving behind either a plant fiber or a seed of the appropriate plant. Currently, Spring is the best season for farming, with cheap seeds, rapid growths, and excellent profits. Summer is well balanced, with moderately priced seeds, moderate growth rates, and moderate profits. Autumn is actually a fairly poor season to harvest, with expensive seeds, slow growths, and poor profits - to the point that it can sometimes be more profitable to spend the season harvesting weeds and selling the seeds, rather than grow crops. Winter, of course, is the worst season for farming, since nothing except for trees can grow. In Fall you should pick one seed to grow (the cheapest) and sell the rest. NB: price and type of seeds at the market change every day Requirements Farming follows a specific structure, and requires certain equipment. A Hoe, used to till the soil of dirt blocks into a condition suitable for planting. Seed Packets appropriate to the season currently in effect. A Watering Can, used to water the crops each day. Note that plants do not have to be watered on rainy days.* A Sickle, used to clear away dead plants at season change. Harvesting of crops is done with no item equipped, and each plant will yield a single fruit/veggie per harvest. Hay and trees are exceptions to this methodology. To harvest hay you need a sickle and to harvest trees you need an axe. *I have experienced the opposite: crops only count as watered if they are visible on screen and made wet (darker square) either by the rain or watering can. Perhaps this watering issue is just a feature of hardcore mode (permanent death). Even if it is raining, Peas are harvested on days thirteen and twenty. I can view half my garden and not view the other half on a rainy day during the season, and one set of peas gets a second harvest while the off screen peas do not harvest a second time. Spring Crops Note - potato seeds cannot be bought in shop, only found in the wild. The pea is the best spring money crop, with a total of $464 profit per plant. The strawberry is the best spring food crop, with a total of 6 strawberries per plant. The cabbage is the best spring seed to find, as one packet sells for $55 profit. Summer Crops The cherry and the pumpkin are the best summer money crops, with a total of $90 profit per plant. (Corn is $80 profit if you harvest all 3 times, onion is $70 profit per harvest.) The tomato is the best summer food crop, with a total of 4 tomatoes per plant. Corn is the best summer seed to find, as one packet sells for $110. Harvested Corn may be used in order to craft materials, though it is far more cost effective to buy the items you can craft with Corn from the Town. Specifically, 1 unit of Corn will produce 1 unit of Chicken Feed when crafted on an Anvil, a 1 unit of Corn is also used in the construction of Yellow Wall Blocks. Fall Crops *Profit per day = (Sell - Cost) / (Harvest Days + Wasted Days) The pepper is the best money autumn crop, with a total of $176 profit per plant. When grown with Mushrooms (before or after), the full season will profit $222. The yam is the best autumn food crop, with a total of 5 yams per plant. The yam seed is also the best autumn seed to find, as one packet sells for a hefty $122. A single harvested Eggplant may be combined with 2 Stone to create a Blue Wall Block, though it is far more cost effective to buy Blue Wall Blocks in Town when they are available. Other Crops Hay and Saplings are the only crops which may be planted in any growing season. They do not need to be watered. Hay will die on Winter 1st unless it is fully grown, so it is recommended to leave your last growth of Autumn untouched until Spring 1st, to avoid the time and expense of having to clear the dead remnants and then replant it all. †Bushes (aka Weeds) can drop either Plant Fibre (valuable for crafting) or a random seasonal seed. The best time to harvest bushes is Autumn, when you have a chance to get Yam Seeds, worth $122 each ($1098 a stack of nine.) Category:Items